akatsuki x reader lemon story
by Tobislover101
Summary: reader-Chan has the akatsuki falling for her even tobi who will she choose
natsumi's pov

excuse me mam. natsumi we made it to hargeon come on get up already, is she alright. shes fine this always happens when she travels. i'm never riding a stupid train again.

if are information correct then we should find the salamander somewhere in this town lets go. just give me sec would ya

3rd pov

happy walks out the train then turns to see if natsumi is there, only the train driving away with natsumi in it.

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me!

uh oh there he goes happy says . tobis a good boy tobi will help! happy sees a boy around 5.

who are you tobis tobi. okay happy says.

Lucy's pov

what you mean to tell me there only one magic shop in this town afraid so people around here are fisher folk rather than magic folk.

i reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. i built this shop for the wizards who happen to be passing by.

aw man i came out all this way for nothing. now now little lady don't say that i have all the latest goods here i have this device here all the young girls seem to like it it lets you change the colors of your closes see. purple no thank i already have that what i want are some really powerful gate keys.  
gate keys huh that's a really rare request oh its the little doggy. yes but that ones not really powerful.

i know but i really want it, so how much  
3rd pov

i'm sorry but how much was that again. i said 20 thousand jewels.

awe come on how much does it really cost surely you can cut me a deal winks .

Lucy's pov

ugh i cant believe he only knocked of 1000 jewels that stubborn old geezer must be blind that trick usually works.

i agree with you un. huh. whats a little kid like you doing here any ways. i just woke up here un.

3rd pov

im deidara. okay . oh its salamander! salamander as in the fire wizard with magic you cant even buy in stores.

what the big deal with him anyways.

wow hes in this dead in town.

natsumis pov

awe man i ended up riding that train twice. you got to get over that motion sickness. i'm sorry tobi could've helped you but he didn't i'm so hungry i could eat my own hand.

its to bad we don't have any money for food. hey happy this salamander is gotta be igneel right. aye because the only dragon ive heard of is igneel. tobi confuse who igneel. is the dragon that raised natsumi the disappeared 7 years ago. oh its salamander hes so dreamy and how salamander its him.

lucys pov

why my heart beating so fast whats gotten into me all of a sudden. you ladies are all so sweet. huh he looked at me.

is it cause hes a famous wizard that my hearts beating out of control. could it be am i in love igneel is he the one igneel its me.. huh

3rd pov g.

who the heck are? you who am i ! i'm the great salamander surely you've heard of me. guess were were wrong. hey wait a minute. you got a problem with it were gonna rip you to shreds what is it with these girls. now now ladies im sue the poor girl didn't mean anything malicious by it.

here's my autograph kid now you can brag to all your friends about it. n thanks guess it wasn't him after all defintiley not him .

well i'm afraid i'm must be going i have business to attend to. your leaving already. time for the red carpet hah.

i'm having sware tonight and your all invited. who the heck was that guy . i dont know he was a real creep. thank you for your help

my names Lucy it nice to meet you dei sempai . n un ,

aye uh natsumi and happy was it mh hm your so nice uh thank you can slow down now were no in a hurry and food is kinda flying everywhere.

there goes the money i save at that old geezers shop. evidently that salamander guy was using charm magic.

charm spells have the power to attract people against their own will but they been banned for years he must of gone a lot of trouble to get those what a creep tobi agrees right sempai

i totally fell under his spell untiill you barged in i cant thank yoi guys enough no problem. i know i may not look like it but i'm a wizard to. is that so. that's so cool sempai. but i haven't joined a guild yet oh i should probably explain huh. guild are these organizations wizards come together to find work and things like that unfortanily you arnt a full fledged wizard untill you joined a guild but there are tons of guilds iheard its really tough to get in to the popular ones and the one i want to join is the ost popular. ah there alway in sorcerer weekly. if i can coviced them i thinnk id just aouts die oh yeah. all thi wizard talk migh sound gibbersh to you

time skip

welcome to the guild looney my names lucy


End file.
